


New Memories

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot, humid night on Earth 2.0, Laura, Saul, and Bill make some new memories outside. (Written for the BSG kink prompt, 'B/S/L, a hot night on Earth 2.0.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

“Get off me, Bill,” Laura muttered sleepily, pushing his sweaty chest away from her already overheated body with an indelicate shove. 

In doing so she accidentally kicked Saul, nestled close on the other side, drawing a groan from the still sleeping colonel. Instinctively he reached out to drape his arm over her hip. 

“Ugh,” she grunted, slithering out from under yet another sweaty body and sitting up in annoyance. She looked around the darkness of their room in the newly built cabin for an escape. The moonlight coming in through the window gave her an idea and she made quick work of untangling herself from the thin but still oppressive sheet to climb over her companions.

“Laura?”

Bill’s voice was heavy with sleep but his eyes stayed closed. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers gently through his sweaty hair. A kiss on the temple seemed to be enough to reassure him because she could hear him snoring again by the time she made it to the door. 

She found the red flannel blanket in the back of the closet, hidden from sight because it reminded Bill of the day he’d carried her, comatose and barely breathing, to Saul and Ellen to allow them to try their experimental treatment for her cancer. Her only association with it was that it was her favorite, a gift from the fleet to keep her warm during those supposed final days, and, besides, it was the only thing in the cabin soft enough to suit her plans. 

What Bill didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, she decided with a fond smile and glance back at their bedroom. She made for the door to the patio and shut it softly behind her.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the night air hit her face. It was still oppressively humid, a characteristic of this part of the continent the fleet had discovered after the fact, but it felt nice just to be out of the stuffy cabin and not wedged between her two human heaters. 

She padded across the grass to the edge of the stream that ran behind the house and unfurled the blanket on the ground. She looked up at the moon, so much more beautiful in its fullness than the moons on Caprica had ever been, and took a deep, cleansing breath. 

Giggling at her silliness but realizing no one was around the care she lifted her arms toward the sky and basked in the glow of the light that, from the moment she first saw it, made her feel grounded, powerful, and fabulously alive. 

*****************

Bill woke with a start and immediately knew something was amiss. He reached a hand behind him and sat up quickly when his hand failed to find the soft flesh that belonged there. 

He stood, shaking his head to clear it, and glanced back over at Saul. He seemed unaffected by the heat but the man was, after all, notorious for being able to sleep through a Cylon attack if he wasn’t on duty. 

Bill checked the bathroom and the living room and by the time he reached the empty kitchen his heart was pounding. Even though he knew it was irrational he still feared finding Laura collapsed, unresponsive, and dying yet again. 

He opened the patio door and gasped at the sight in front of him. 

Laura was naked, her thin body bathed in an ethereal blue light, the recently returned curves of her hips and ass shadowed sensually. She had her arms raised to the sky and it looked as if she were drawing the moon’s beams down directly into her body. 

In that moment she was a goddess performing some sort of ancient rite. Perhaps she was, he thought, and the very idea brought tears to his eyes. 

He knew he should go back inside and leave her to it but he was overwhelmed by the need to touch her, remind himself and her and her Gods if they needed it that she belonged firmly on this solid plane she’d almost given her life to find. 

He navigated the stairs and made his way across the yard, careful to make just enough noise not to startle her. She slowly returned her arms to her sides, a signal she knew he was there, without turning around. 

He reached her and ran a gentle finger down her spine. He was rewarded with a soft shudder and a pleased hum. 

“What are you doing out here like this? Some old man could come along and ravish you,” he whispered softly into her ear.

She turned her head just enough to allow him access to her neck, which he kissed softly. She giggled and threw her head back to rest on his shoulder. 

“Now that wouldn’t be so bad, I don’t think,” she said, wiggling her ass as she settled her full weight against his naked body. He shivered despite the heat at the unexpected shock of arousal that flitted through his groin. 

She must have felt his cock jump against her thigh because she turned gracefully in his arms and captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss. His hands went to the back of her neck to draw her closer, tangling in the damp ringlets that just now touched the tops of her shoulders. 

The kiss turned more desperate and he ran his hands over Laura’s body roughly, grabbing at her ass and breasts until she was panting with arousal. 

“You two come out here to frak without me?”

The pair pulled apart, startled by Saul’s booming voice. Bill chuckled at the sight of his other lover barreling across the lawn, cock swinging between his legs, with all the grace of a Tauron rhino. 

Laura’s giggle broke through the night air and she beckoned to Saul, pulling him close for his own kiss once he got close enough to grab. 

She pulled away and fixed Saul with a look.

“What brings you out here? I seem to remember a story about you sleeping through a whole battle one time,” she said with a conspiratorial look at Bill. 

Saul rolled his eyes and Bill clapped him on the back and swooped in for his own kiss. Once he was sure Saul was well on his way to catching up he paused to look back to Laura. 

“He did but he thinks he’s missing a drink or a frak, he bolts right up,” he explained with another rumbling laugh. 

“Everyone’s got a skill,” Saul grunted good naturedly. “We gonna frak on the grass?”

Laura smiled and found both their hands to pull them a few feet to the blanket Bill had yet to notice. She sank down on it gracefully and Saul followed with just as little finesse. 

Bill stood rooted in place, staring not at his lovers but the fabric beneath them. His chest constricted and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He closed them tightly and was overwhelmed by the memory of Laura, so fragile and weak, waiting to die wrapped in its folds. 

He was brought back to the present by soft fingers gliding across his cheek. He opened his eyes and was greeted by Laura, a beatific smile on her face, standing strong in front of him. 

“I think this blanket needs some new memories, hmm?” 

She ran her fingers down his arm and found his hand. She tugged it gently and he gave in, falling to his knees with her to rest alongside Saul. 

“Got something in mind, Ms. Roslin?”

Saul was already tracing her nipple as he spoke and she hummed in approval. 

“Well, Bill warned I might be ravished by old men if I stayed out here naked. I’d hate for the Admiral to get a reputation for making empty threats.” 

They made good on the promise, three times over for Laura, and sank back on the blanket, sated, hot and happy. Laura curled into Bill’s side, Saul took his place behind her, and they both promptly drifted off to sleep. 

Bill stared up at the moon, taking a final bow before returning the stage to the sunlight, and back down at his sleeping goddess and snoring sentry. He smiled and closed his eyes, more comfortable than he had been in months despite the hard ground just beneath them.

The next day Laura’s blanket was in its rightful place, draped proudly at the foot of their bed.


End file.
